Dispensers for spraying, or otherwise dispensing, fluids are well known in the art. The dispensers may comprise a container having fluid therein and being pressurized relative to atmospheric pressure. The pressurization can be provided by a manual pump, such as a trigger sprayer. Alternatively, pressurization can be provided by the propellant of an aerosol container.
The dispensers are often used in conjunction with a device to provide more convenient spraying. Such devices may be used to reach the floor, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,866,165 B2 and 7,007,338 B2. Other devices are used in a handheld configuration, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,435 B2.
One problem associated with such devices is unintended spraying from the dispenser when it is first inserted into the device. For example, if an aerosol container is selected as the dispenser, the contents are under pressure. If the user needs to replace a depleted aerosol container, he/she must first remove that aerosol container from the device. When a new aerosol container is inserted into the device, inadvertent actuation may occur as the aerosol pressure is still present—and at its maximum. If the device is dropped, undesired dispensing may occur upon impact with the floor.
Attempts to overcome this problem have not been entirely successful. For example, the aforementioned '165 patent relies upon an over cap which opens a valve when moved by a rod link to a remote trigger. This is a costly and complex mechanism. Further, the over cap is an extraneous element not necessary for operation. Accordingly, further improvements are needed.